Der letzte Elb
by Eowyn29
Summary: Es geht um den letzten Elben, der n den Wäldern Loriens lebt.


Titel: Der letzte Elb Inhalt: Es geht um das Ende der Elben im Osten. Anmerkungen: Hi. Das hier ist jetzt meine dritte Story, und ich hoffe sie ist einigermaßen gelungen. Bitte schreibt mir gaaaaanz viele Reviews. Es gibt nicht besseres als Reviews. Disclaimer: Gehört alles Tolkien. Will natürlich kein Geld verdienen damit. Rating: G, schätz ich mal.  
  
Der letzte Elb  
  
Eine Gestalt strich leise wie der Wind durch die einsamen, doch immer noch wunderschönen Wälder Loriens. Die ersten Sonnenstrahlen des anbrechenden Tages durchbrachen hier und da das dichte Laubdach und der Wald war erfüllt vom Gesang der Vögel am Morgen.  
  
Unter einem blühenden Mallorn hielt der Elb inne. Eine sanfte Brise fuhr durch sein offenes, blondes Haar. Er liebte diesen Wald, der seit ewigen Zeiten sein Zuhause war. An dieser Stelle war er früher oft mit Ethil gestanden, der einzigen Elbenmaid, der er seine Liebe schenkte. Sie war schön gewesen. So schön wie eine Elanor auf einer Lichtung Loriens. Doch sie war tot. Ermordet von umherstreifenden Orks.  
  
Der Elb lehnte sich gegen den silbernen Stamm des Mallorns. Eine leise Träne rann über seine Wange, als seine Gedanken bei Ethil weilten.  
  
Sie war der Grund, der ihn abhielt mit den anderen nach Valinor zu segeln und die Menschen sich selbst zu überlassen. Der Preis, den er dafür in Kauf nahm, war die Einsamkeit. Ein hoher Preis.  
  
Er war der letzte seines Volkes, der durch die Wälder und Wiesen Mittelerdes streifte. Kein Lachen junger Elbenkinder durchbrach mehr diese Stille und die letzten Fleets zerfielen. Es war lange her, seit er die Stimmen seiner Freunde und Brüder gehört hatte. Viele Jahrzehnte, vielleicht sogar Jahrhunderte. Er wusste es nicht.  
  
Er riss sich los von der Erinnerung an hellere Tage und ging weiter. So kam er zu Lady Galadriels Brunnen. Noch immer war dies einer der schönsten Orte Lothloriens. Er ging zu dem Steinbecken hinüber und blickte hinein. Doch nur sein eigenes schmales Gesicht blickte ihm mit traurigen grauen Augen entgegen. Er wandte sich ab. Dieser Ort war noch immer etwas verzaubert. Die kleinen Sternblumen, die Elanor, schienen hier noch schöner zu blühen als sonst irgendwo im goldenen Wald und die aufgehende Sonne tauchte alles in ein sanftes Licht.  
  
Er setzte sich ins Gras und begann leise zu singen. Er hatte eine wunderschöne sanfte Stimme. So sang er von den Elben, deren Alter längst vergangen war, von vergangener Liebe und Tod, vom leisen Plätschern der Nimrodel und dem Gesang der Nachtigallen. Und die Tiere und Vögel hielten inne und lauschten wie verzaubert seiner Stimme.  
  
Doch sie waren nicht die einzigen die ihn erhörten. Menschen durchstreiften Loriens Wälder und sie hielten es für einen bösen Zauber und Hexenwerk.  
  
Einer von ihnen, Bregolas, ein stolzer Krieger aus Rohan trat nun von hinten an den Elben heran. Er glaubte zu träumen. Es gab seit langer Zeit keine Elben mehr in Mittelerde, manche zweifelten sogar offen an, dass es sie je hier gegeben hatte. Böses Hexenwerk ist dies, da war sich Bregolas sicher.  
  
Er spannte seinen Bogen. Die schlanke, große Gestalt auf der Wiese hatte ihn noch nicht bemerkt. Bregolas lies den Pfeil von der Sehne und dieser traf sein Ziel. Er fuhr direkt zwischen den Schulterblättern in den Rücken. Der Elb stockte und ein dunkler Fleck breitete sich hinten auf seinem einfachen Gewand aus.  
  
Bregolas handelte wie in Trance. Er zog einen zweiten Pfeil aus dem Köcher, legte ihn an und traf den Elben in den Hals. Ein dritter Pfeil fand sein Ziel ebenfalls im Rücken und ein vierter in der Schläfe. Der Elb war nach hinten über gefallen, doch er war noch am Leben. Er war ganz ruhig, denn er wusste, dass er starb. Sein trauriger, verzweifelter Blick suchte die Gestalt des großen Menschen, der auf ihn geschossen hatte.  
  
Bregolas schien wie aus einem Traum zu erwachen. Er hörte die nahenden Stimmen seiner Gefährten, die ihm folgten. Was hatte er nur getan? Was hatte ihn zu diesem grausamen Werk getrieben?  
  
Barahir fand seinen Freund, wie er an der leblosen Gestalt eines Elben kniete. Nein, der Elb lebte noch. Doch war er tödlich verwundet. Sein Körper war mit Bregolas' Pfeilen durchbohrt. Er schien Bregolas etwas sagen zu wollen. Barahir erkannte sofort, was vorgefallen war. Er bedeutete den anderen still zu stehen und auf ihren Freund zu warten.  
  
„Ethil...Ethil... Bald sehen wir uns wieder..." Das war das letzte, das der Elb sagte. Zu seinem Erstaunen, merkte Bregolas, dass er selbst weinte. Er hatte das lange nicht getan. Sehr lange. Er trauerte um diese Elben, der durch seine Hand gestorben war. Nie wider würde einer vom alten Volk durch diese Wälder wandern, deren Schönheit er erst jetzt erkannte.  
  
Er strich dem Elben sanft das weißblonde Haar aus dem Gesicht und schloss seine Augen mit den Fingerspitzen. Nie würde er sich diese Tat verzeihen. Dann sah er endlich auf und bemerkte zum ersten Mal seine Freunde, die am Rande der Lichtung standen.  
  
„Nie mehr, Barahir. Nie mehr werde ich morden."flüsterte er kaum hörbar und sein Freunde nickte stumm.  
  
Ende  
  
Nachwort: Hm, also ich hoffe es ist zumindest ein bisschen traurig geworden... Freu mich über ganz viel Feedback, auch wenn's schlecht ist. 


End file.
